20 Different Moments V
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 Different moments in the life of Triple H and Kofi Kingston. Contains Slash, Mpreg, minor swearing, minor suggestive adult themes (COMPLETE!)


**_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._**

* * *

**1. Yes**

Kofi opened his eyes as the sun came through the windows of their house. Kofi sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking over at his boyfriend of four years. He smiled down at Hunter before rolling out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. Kofi normally wasn't the first one up, but the couple had partied hard last night and Hunter probably needed his rest. Kofi looked into the bathroom mirror and rubbed his left eye with his left hand. He stopped when he noticed something sparkle on his hand. Kofi held his hand out and saw the diamond engagement ring on his finger. Kofi gasped and ran to the bedroom to see Hunter down on one knee. "Yes, yes!" Kofi said as Hunter smiled and hugged him.

**2. Mommy**

Stephanie rang the door bell and sighed as her daughters bounced with anticipation. This had been a routine of hers since Hunter divorced her a couple of years ago. She would bring the girls to Hunter's every Friday and she would pick them up Monday morning to take them to school. The fact that the girls liked being with Hunter more than her did weigh on her mind but she never brought it up. The door swung open to reveal Hunter.

"Daddy!" His daughters yelled and hugged him. Hunter hugged them all and looked up at Stephanie.

"Hey Steph, how's it going?"

"Pretty good…how are you? And Kofi?" Stephanie asked.

"Good, we're both good." Hunter said and pushed the door all the way open so Stephanie and the girls could see Kofi.

The girls gasped and ran to Kofi. "Mommy!" They yelled as they hugged Kofi. Kofi laughed and Hunter watched with a smile as Stephanie watched with disgust. She couldn't believe Kofi had taken her place in all ways.

**3. Numb**

Kofi didn't know what had happened. One moment, he was going for 'Trouble in Paradise' and the next, he was laying on the mat and he couldn't feel anything below his waist. His legs and hips were numb. Kofi opened his eyes to see John Cena next to him. He was crying and apologizing, saying 'he didn't mean to do this' and 'his hand slipped'. More doctors began to appear and then he looked up to see his husband, Hunter, yelling and screaming at the doctors to fix this. Kofi didn't fully know what was wrong, but he knew it wasn't going to be okay.

**4. Flu**

"Oh, I think I have the flu…" Kofi groaned and fell on the bed as he emerged from Alex Riley's bathroom.

"Yeah, they kind that stays in you for nine months." Alex commented.

"What are you talking about?" Kofi asked as he looked up at Alex.

"I'm saying you should take a pregnancy test…you did say you and Hunter had sex a few times without a condom on your honeymoon." Alex said and Kofi touched his stomach.

"So…you think I have the nine month flu?"

Alex chuckled and rubbed Kofi's stomach. "Honey, this flu last for eighteen to twenty-one years."

**5. Hair**

"I can't believe you cut your hair." Kofi says as he runs his hand on top of Hunter's freshly shaven head.

"Yeah, well dad said I needed to look more professional since I'm going to be working in the office now." Hunter explained and cuddled with Kofi on their bed.

"Maybe I should cut my hair…" Kofi trailed off.

"No, don't…please. I love your hair."

**6. Stripped**

Hunter watched as Kofi swung around the pole, doing his best tricks as he swung. Hunter wiped the drool from his cheek and gulped. "So, when did you find time to learn how to do this?"

Kofi chuckled. "Oh, you know…I just had to make time." Kofi said as he stripped out of his clothes.

"Well…" Hunter sat back. "I'm glad you found time."

**7. Love**

Kofi clenched his eyes shut and gripped the sheets on the bed as another contraction hit his body.

"You're doing good, baby." Hunter encouraged and Kofi gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, shut up you ass." Kofi cursed as he tried to get comfortable. "The things I go through for love."

**8. Seventeen**

"Daddy, I'm grown and I can wear skinny jeans if I want." Hunter's oldest daughter, Aurora, said to her dad.

"You're seventeen and you live in my house…so my rules. Now, go change." Hunter demanded.

"No, dad!" Aurora yelled.

"Don't talk back to me…"

"Mom!" Aurora and yelled and Kofi poked his head out of the kitchen.

"You're not grown and those jeans are too tight and I can see the imprint of your underwear…go change." Kofi said and went back into the kitchen.

"You do look cute though." The eleven year old Hunter Junior said before his oldest sister tackled him to the ground and put him in a sleeper hold.

**9. Meeting**

Hunter held Kofi's hand as they walked up to the front door. Hunter's hand was sweaty and was slightly shaking.

"Hunter, you need to calm down." Kofi chuckled. "You're more nervous than me and I'm meeting your parents."

"I know, I'm sorry." Hunter said as kissed Kofi softly. "I just really hope they like you."

"We really like him!" A male voice shouted from behind the door.

"Vince! What the fuck!" Another male voice yelled.

"I mean…we didn't Google search him and find out everything about him before he came!" Vince yelled and then screeched in pain. "Eric, what the fuck!"

**10. Fragrant**

Hunter can't help himself as he snatches Kofi up in his arms and kissing him in front of the roster.

"What's gotten in to you?" Kofi asks with a smirk.

"Your scent."

**11. Blind**

Kofi looks up as he catches the scent of a man as he passes by. He smells good and Kofi can tell he looks good by the way the lady's breathing changed that was sitting next to him. Kofi turned his head and listened as the man ordered his coffee and then sat down on the couch next to the sugar and cream.

Kofi told his dog to say as he made his way over to the couch using his stick. "Hi, I don't mean to bother you but can you pass the cream?"

The man sighed. "What are you? Blind?"

Kofi chuckled. "Yeah, I am." The man gasped and looked up to see Kofi's purple colored eyes.

"I'm sorry…" The man said.

"It's okay…I'm Kofi."

"Hunter."

**12. Picture**

Hunter sighed. "Will you people all sit down so we can take this family picture?" Hunter said as kids fought amongst themselves.

"Then tell Junior to pipe down." The fifteen year old Murphy said as she pointed to her little brother.

"Yeah, assclown." Aurora teased and Hunter Junior tried to hit here.

"They've been hanging out with Jericho's kids too much…I though you said Evan didn't allow them to curse." Hunter said as he separated Aurora from Junior.

"Evan can't control them when they're alone…now, smile assclowns." Kofi said as everyone straightened up enough to take the picture.

**13. Son**

Hunter smiled and looked down at his first born son, his only son. Hunter looked up when his girls entered and Stephanie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. "So he was finally able to give you something that I couldn't." Stephanie commented as he looked at the caramel colored baby in Hunter's arms.

"No, he gave me much more than what you gave me." Hunter said.

"I gave him hope." Kofi said as he started waking up. "Hello Stephanie, have you met my son…Hunter Junior?"

**14. Pretend**

Kofi sat on the ground holding his nose, with was bleeding, and keeping his mouth shut which was filling up with blood. Hunter moved and squatted next to Kofi. "Lets just pretend that this didn't happen."

Kofi looked up at Hunter and spat the blood in his face. "Fuck you."

**15. Straight**

"Mom, dad…" The sixteen year old Hunter Junior started as Kofi stirred a pot that was on the stove and Hunter sat at the table reading the paper. "I'm straight."

"We knew." Hunter said in a matter-of-fact voice and Kofi hit him over the head with a dry dish towel. "What? We knew!"

"You're not suppose to say that…remember what the book said." Kofi explained and Hunter looked up at Junior.

"We're totally okay with you being straight and we still love you and your girlfriend better be hot."

"So you're not made that I'm not gay…like you two?" Junior asked.

"Why would we be mad?" Kofi asked. "You're so silly."

**16. Training**

"Ow!" Vaughn yelped as he fell on her back.

"Damn it Vaughn, what did I tell you about landing?" Hunter said as he walked over to the ring.

"I know dad but it was Junior's fault." She said and jumped up.

"No it wasn't, stupid!" Junior yelled and pushed Vaughn and Vaughn jumped up and put Junior in a headlock.

"Stop it, stop it…Kofi I need help." Hunter said as he tried to pull his two youngest children apart.

Kofi shook his head. "No, let them go…this is entertaining."

**17. Crazy**

Kofi held the cheek that Stephanie had just slapped. "You crazy bitch!" Kofi said and speared Stephanie to the ground. He normally didn't hit woman but Stephanie was no woman, she was a crazy bitch.

**18. Wheelchair**

Kofi spun around in the black and yellow wheelchair and looked up at Hunter. "How do I look in my new chair?" Kofi asked as Hunter looked on.

Hunter sighed and touch Kofi's knee even though Kofi couldn't feel it. "You look perfect."

**19. Anniversary**

"Happy Anniversary!" Four kids yelled as they jumped on their parents.

"Oh God, too early." Kofi said as he looked over at Hunter.

"I know…happy Anniversary." Hunter said.

"Happy Anniversary."

**20. Legacy**

"You may be wondering who we are…" Aurora started. "Or why we're here…"

"But we're the new generation of the WWE…" Murphy said and gave the mic to Vaughn. "We're here to push the envelope and do more that what our parents did." Hunter Junior took the mic from his sister. "We're here to start a revolution…"

Kofi and Hunter watched their children cut their promo from the back. "I couldn't me more prouder that right now." Kofi said and Hunter nodded.

"Our legacy…is amazing."

* * *

**A/N: I'm working on a 20 Different Moments for CM Punk/Paul Heyman but I need some one-word prompts so feel free to leave some as a review or PM me some. Thanks!**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
